The present invention relates to a power-unit operated lawn mower as set forth in the preamble of claim 1.
Normally the source of power in lawn mowers is an internal combustion engine whose drawbacks include e.g. noise, smoke, smell as well as handling of petrol and oil and jerking of a string for starting the engine. The output of such combustion engines is usually 3-4.5 horsepower (2.2-3.3 kw). The practical realization of a battery-operated lawn mower having a corresponding output is impossible, since the mass of required batteries would be several tens of kilograms. One indication of this is that there are no mass produced battery-operated lawn mowers on the market as yet. Attempts have been made to avoid the above problem by using electric motors running on mains current. A problem with these are, however, inconvenient handling of the mains cord and a hazard of damaging the cord.